


Children of Evil

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Evillious Chronicles-SaSi [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Death, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, Songfic, remus burns down a kingdom, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: If the whole world plots to extinguish your light,If they find the need to make you break and cry,Don’t you worry, dear, I am right by your side.So just smile for me; it’ll be alright.~Remus and Roman are two sides of the same coin. Mirror twins. The Prince and the Servant.If your twin were to be killed, would you take their place?(Aka, the Daughter/Servant of evil series that no one asked for but I'm way too obsessed with)
Relationships: Creativitwins - Relationship, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Evillious Chronicles-SaSi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Children of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So!! Forewarning!!   
> People die  
> People get stabbed  
> Kingdoms get burned  
> Its sad.
> 
> Also, here :D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Av04XfLtAcU

Long ago, in a kingdom far away far too powerful for anyone to face, there ruled a young prince.

Prince Remus was a narcissistic, greedy prince. He spent all of his money on new furnishings, beautiful suits, and shiny new jewels for his crown. He ran his kingdom into debt, but wouldn't listen to the pleas of the poor townspeople and taxed them horribly so he could afford his luxuries. 

Whatever he wanted was brought to him by his right-hand man and twin, Sir Roman. 

The two twins were torn apart as young children to focus on their training; Remus to become the heir to the throne, and Roman as his guardian. The twins were close, extremely close. They were rarely seen without the other in tow. But, by the time they were the mature and developed age of four years old, Roman was carted off to a boarding school overseas and Remus forced into his princely practice.

For ten years, the only memory they had of each other were their tear-stained faces as the distance between their small, outstretched arms only grew and grew as the carriage pulled away.

* * *

  
Remus grew into a cold-hearted prince. Without his brother to balance his overwhelming emotions, he was raised crude and mean. It didn't help that he had the whole kingdom at his fingertips. He never cracked a smile, not even once. No matter what the townspeople gave him, no matter how much money he received. There would always be his dull eyes with his mouth curved into a thin, tight line. 

A smile could be practiced in the mirror, but it will always lack the beautiful sparks of happiness or the bubbling, giddy laugh.

Roman worked hard to master all of his practices, mace swinging with practiced strokes. He was taught to never take things for granted, and that grown-ups were awful, selfish people that wanted anything and everything, only to throw it out once it had no more use.

He studied the history of his home kingdom hard, wanting to be closer to his brother even if he couldn't actually bow before him and take his silk-gloved hands into his own. 

One day, Roman promised him, he would kneel before his brother and pledge his loyalty to the prince of the kingdom.

* * *

Remus stood in the hall he had walked a million times. The red velvet curtains rustled softly with the breeze of the wind. He was tempted to rock back and forth on his heels or pull out his bored face, but, his minister was right behind him and would definitely scold him for such childish, immature behaviour.

Quickly after his thoughts had ended, the door at the end of the hall opened. The light from all of the windows lit up the boy at the end of the hall.

Remus stared into his red eyes, and the boy stared right back. 

Roman walked down the hall until he was in front of Remus, giving him a soft smile and bowed before the prince. 

“Prince Remus, even if the world were to become your enemy, I will stay by your side. If the days are dark and hopeless, I will do anything to put a smile on your face.” Roman straightened back up. 

Remus couldn't stop a happy sob from escaping him and ran to hug his twin. Roman blanked for a second, then laughed and hugged him back. 

It took ten years, but Remus assured himself that it was damn well worth the wait.

* * *

  
Whenever they got the chance, Roman would lead Remus to a special place in the garden made just for them. The setting sun would make for an excellent view behind them as they had their special tea times. Remus would endlessly rant about the events in the kingdom, about his luxuries, and talk trash about the citizens of their kingdom. 

Roman would listen and talk with his brother, laughing softly every time a genuine smile graced his brother’s features.

* * *

_ “I hate him.”  _

Roman knocked and opened the door to Remus’s bedroom. 

“...Your highness?”   
“I hate him! I want you to kill him!” Remus growled, turning to face Roman. Tears slid down his face as he clutched a photo of a boy from the neighboring Blue kingdom. He crumpled the picture and threw it at the wall, letting out a scream. “I hate him! Kill him, Roman!”   
“Remus, I’m all for reckless ideas, but maybe we should think this through?” Roman went over and opened the picture. The boy in the photo was laughing happily with the prince of the Blue kingdom--oh.

_ Someone’s jealous. _

“Kill him.” Remus stood up, glaring at the photo. He snatched it from Roman and tore the paper apart, shoving the part with the commoner boy towards Roman. “Kill him, and then he shall be mine.” 

Roman looked helplessly at the photo. His cheeks heated up softly when he realized who it was.

_ Roman was shopping for groceries in the neighboring kingdom. Due to his brother treating their citizens horribly, he couldn't step foot into the streets without being harassed. The kingdom of Green was a peaceful, beautiful kingdom. Stalls lined the cobble roads, and houses behind them sparkled in the sunlight.  _

_ Suddenly, a gust of wind swept through the town and blew the scarf he was carrying from out of his hand. He ran after the red fabric, only to bump into a townsperson an inch or so taller than him.  _

_ “Oh, pardon me-” _

_ “Is this your scarf?” The boy had caught the fabric and looked it over, smiling softly. “Such fine craftsmanship. Here you are.”  _

_ Roman took his scarf back. He looked up at the person and blushed softly. Such beautiful blue eyes, big and innocent. Freckles sprinkled his rosy cheeks and a big pair of circular glasses set on his face. His green and blue-tinted hair was not short, yet not long enough to tie up like Roman’s.  _

_ He smiled at Roman and Roman smiled back. His heart leaped at the beautiful sight. Is this what love feels like? _

_ “Yes, thank you sir.” Roman smiled and bowed to the boy.  _

_ “Patton! Come, we must be going.” A man in dark blue regal clothing beckoned the boy from a street not far off. The silver badge he was wearing symbolized royalty from a kingdom across the sea.  _

_ “I’m coming, Logan!” Patton called back. He started to run off and waved back at Roman, flashing another one of those adorable smiles.  _

_ Roman sighed happily and watched as he went away. _

_ Such an adorable boy… _

\---

“Please, Roman.” Remus pleaded. “If you kill the peasant, then prince Logan will  _ have  _ to fall in love with me!”

“I…” Roman’s face darkened as he kept gazing at the photo.

“That. Is an  _ order.” _

Roman looked up at his brother’s stormy expression. He sighed and bowed deeply. “Yes, your highness.”

* * *

Little did Roman know, Remus already had plans to wipe the existence of the people of Green from the planet. He rode through the burning kingdom on his horse, helplessly looking at all of the people of the kingdom screaming for his help. Soldiers that Remus had deployed were killing every green-haired person they could find. His horse slid to a stop and Roman leaped off of her. He gave her a carrot and smiled at her through tear-filled eyes. 

“Go, Josephine.” He reached over and hit her backside, causing the horse to flee back to the kingdom. 

Roman watched the horse retreat and turned around. He walked into the oncoming forest and soon came to a clearing with a well. Patton was sitting on the wall of the well, leaning back onto the small roof above it. The knife strapped to his belt felt heavy. Roman stepped forward, making his presence known. Patton sat up and looked over at Roman. He was wearing a satin nightgown, a pair of lace socks, and a gentle smile. 

Roman’s face heated up before he remembered what he was here to do. Even in the moonlight, Patton looked like an angel.

“Oh! It's you from the village!” Patton smiled and stood up. Roman walked forward, not saying anything. 

“I've heard your name is Roman, correct?”

Silence. Roman came face to face Patton.

“You’re from The Kingdom.” Patton kept smiling at him. 

“Please don't talk, you’re making this harder.” Roman felt tears in his eyes as he drew the knife. Patton’s smile saddened.

“If I make it harder, will you spare me?” 

A beat passed and Roman gripped the knife harder. 

A soft cry came from Patton’s lips as the knife was plunged into his stomach. Red started to stain his white nightgown and he went limp.   
“I...I'm sorry.” Roman didn't stop his tears from falling. He let go of the knife and wrapped his arms around the dying boy. He gasped softly as a weak pair of arms embraced him back. 

“I know it's not your fault.” Patton whispered hoarsely. As soon as his words were spoken, the arms slipped from Roman’s back and Patton went limp in his arms. 

Roman silently took the knife from his stomach and dropped it in the well. He leaned Patton against the well, folding his hands in his lap. He wanted to scream, to cry, to burn Remus to the ground.

But he quietly washed his hands in a nearby stream and started the long walk back to the kingdom.

* * *

Months later, Roman watched as Remus stared out the window. The people were devastated about the genocide of their neighboring kingdom. They started burning paintings of their prince, rioting, and tearing down old statues. 

“Prince Remus.” Roman said softly. The doors were bolted and locked, but he could hear the thumping coming from outside of them. “You need to flee.”

“What? No!” Remus tore his gaze away from the window. “This is simply a riot! They will all calm down soon.”

“Remus, this isn't just a riot.” The shouting from outside grew louder as Roman slipped off his jacket. “They are going to kill you.”

“They…” Remus looked back outside to where a guillotine was being set up. “They wouldn't…”

Roman’s coat was placed around Remus’s shoulders. Remus turned back around to face his brother. Roman smiled a pained smile and pulled him in for a hug.

“Give me your clothes. We will switch and you will run far, far away.”

“Roman…”

“I promised to protect you and make you smile.” Roman hugged him closer. “I will keep that promise.”

“They will know who is who, Roman.”

“They are blind in their rage. We look enough alike that it will buy you some time to escape.” Roman drew away and helped Remus into his jacket. “Now give me your favorite suit, and run. I promise you will be okay.”

Remus smiled at him and nodded, rubbing his eyes dry.

* * *

  
The wind ruffled Roman’s long hair. Remus’s suit was soft and tight around his body. A riot leader came up behind him and grabbed his hands that were tied together. He shoved Roman forward, towards his inevitable death. 

He would not lie, he was terrified. He always wondered what death was like, but he didn't want to go this young. Who will protect Remus? The blade flashed in the sunlight and Roman took another step forward. The leader behind him shoved him again and he took another step. They forced his head into the guillotine. He didn't look at anyone in the crowd. If even one person realized his eyes were a sparkling emerald green instead of Remus’s blood red, it would be over for his brother. He smiled and closed his eyes.

_ Roman _ .

Romans eyes flew open. He recognized the warm yellow coat as the person pushed their way to the front. Remus was breathing heavily. He took a deep breath and looked Roman into the eyes,

and smiled.

That wonderful, gentle smile that only was able to see. Not the cruel, evillious smile that the townspeople knew. That was not the person he was protecting. The person inside the cold-hearted prince with a warm heart was the person he was protecting.

He smiled back. 

The blade was released and the bells started to chime.

Remus forced himself to look. Remus forced himself to watch his brother get beheaded for his evil doings. It was the least he could do for someone who had saved him. 

He wished he didn't. That face that had held a smile only moments ago was now dead and lifeless. Remus started to shake and cry. Tears spilt down his cheeks. People around him laughed and cheered as the bells rang. He slipped away into the woods, his shaking legs taking him far, far away from that horrid kingdom.

  
  



End file.
